


Tenebraen Draft

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: “You regret inviting me?”Nyx closed the distance between them, making sure he slid his arms right against Ignis’s chest as he got onto the stool. “Hardly. Just…”“Surprised I came?”Nyx gave him a half smile. “You aren’t?”Nyx invites Ignis for a drink. It only goes somewhat as expected.





	Tenebraen Draft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrossedQuills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/gifts).



> For CrossedQuills. I hope you like it.

“So… you’ve finally seen reason, huh?”

Ignis turned on his bar stool, noticing the tell-tale smirk and tattoos he had grown accustomed to seeing every afternoon for training. It was almost peculiar how different he looked without the safety and comfort of his well-worn jacket.

It didn't make him look weak—on the contrary, Ignis realized as Nyx turned his head, flashing the slightest hint of the scar that made its way down his neck. It reminded Ignis of sweat rolling down skin, but he knew better. It was fire, it was magic, it was the thing that made its way through Ignis’s belly every time he tried to go against the Glaive.

Not weak. Feral, maybe.

But definitely not weak.

Still, Ignis really couldn’t believe that he had found himself accepting the offer from the man, and more shocked that Nyx had actually shown up. 

“You regret inviting me?” 

Nyx closed the distance between them, making sure he slid his arms right against Ignis’s chest as he got onto the stool. “Hardly. Just…”

“Surprised I came?”

Nyx gave him a half smile. “You aren’t?”

Ignis gave a half-hearted shrug and returned to staring at his beer. He had been thinking about all the things he could have said to Nyx since he had sat down an hour before, far too early for their planned meeting time, but every word he had come up with now was drawing a blank.

“At least lemme buy you a beer. You know, for the trouble of actually showing up.”

This wasn’t the first time Nyx had invited him. Just… the first where he actually came. 

“I prefer Tenebraen draft,” Ignis mentioned as he took a large gulp of his rather small half-pint glass. He had hoped it would help ward against his parched mouth, but it only seemed to make him thirstier. 

“I’m not buying you Tenebraen piss water. We’ll take two pints of Galahdian lager. Trust me—one swig and you’ll be seeing eye to eye with me real quick.”

Had it been anyone else, he knew that the words he would have used would have made even a Glaive blush. Hells, had it been Noctis or Gladio bossing him around, Ignis would have thrown the beer at their heads. But, coming out of his favorite sparring partner’s mouth… the one who looked like a hungry wolf ready to pounce on unsuspecting prey—

“Then it better be the best thing I’ve ever had in my mouth.”

Nyx fluttered his lashes almost mockingly. “How ‘bout the second best? I can think of something else that might taste better.”

Ignis knew innuendo, knew just how dirty it could go, but… no one had ever used it on him. He was too stoic, too prudish, too much of a stick in the mud.

Maybe that was why Ignis found himself leaning forward, lifting the last dregs of his drink to his mouth. “Hmm… you may need to teach me. I’m a rather a fan of bold flavors.”

Nyx’s eyes widened just enough for Ignis to know he had said the right thing. He leaned a little closer, turning on his stool. “Care to try?” 

“You drank it all.”

If he didn’t try now, then he never would.

Gathering all the courage he had, Ignis leaned closer on his stool toward the Glaive. He could make out the beauty mark just under Nyx’s eye, the small Galahdian tribal tattoos that had fascinated him since the first time Nyx had pinned him down to the mat. He could smell a faint trace of aftershave, though his 5 o’clock shadow was well past five. 

“Well, you seem rather resourceful. I imagine there are other ways to taste.” Ignis leaned in closer, letting his elbows rest against the bar top. Nyx’s face was so close, and Ignis couldn’t help but stare as a soft pink tongue darted out between Nyx’s lips, leaving his lips glistening just enough to catch in the dim light. 

But it was at that moment that the bartender clinked their fresh glasses onto the table, and Ignis was quick in grabbing his, taking a quick swig. 

“Wasn’t I supposed to get that taste?” 

Ignis smacked his lips together. “Not terrible, but certainly not as good as Tenebraen draft. And to answer your question, I suppose you’ll have to buy me another round, won’t you?”

"Huh. Guess I will."


End file.
